Scarf
by Silent Treecko
Summary: One-shot and Jin x Amy. T to be safe. Two lovers with unending love, but will that love last?


**A/N: Hey guys! This will be my first one-shot and I hope you will all like it. This one-shot became possible because we have a project and I failed to pass a short story and just passed the others that I have finished (the project is a collection of poems, haikus, 'tanaga' which is composed of four lines with seven syllables each line, and short stories). I hate the idea of just letting the idea go away and it'll not be read by readers so here we go. It's Jin x Amy by the way.**

* * *

><p>Jin was holding a scarf which has the design of snow on it. Noticeably, Jin was crying while holding the soft and fine cloth in his hand.<p>

"Why did this happen?" he muttered. "Why?"

…

Several days ago, Jin was making himself look good. He even hummed a tune while doing so. The reason was because he's going to meet his girlfriend, a young girl named Amy, over at the park.

"It's been weeks since I've met her," Jin said.

He placed the comb he was holding on a flat surface before he grabbed his jacket and went out. The very reason he had a jacket is that it's the time of the year where snow falls and everything goes bitter cold. Jin didn't mind the cold though since he will meet the one that completes his world.

Meanwhile, Amy sat at a bench beneath a big tree. Amy shivered even though she was completely wrapped with clothes that will make her warmer. She coiled another round of her scarf around her neck to help her fight the cold.

"Jin should better get here soon," Amy said while she shivered.

…

A few minutes later, Jin arrived at the said park and he looked around, trying to find a tree where there should be a bench underneath its shade. As he walked around, he found the said tree and ran towards it. Then, he found the pink girl he was looking for. Amy also noticed the red-haired boy that was coming towards her.

"Amy!" Jin shouted in joy.

"JIN!" Amy shouted in excitement.

The two ran after each other and they hugged when they met. It was a hug that depicts love and caring between the two lovers that were separated for a while and the very reason why they're separated is that Amy's father didn't like Jin at all, being a dedicated fighter.

"How are you?" Jin asked.

"I'm fine~," Amy said. "I miss you Jin, my love~."

"I miss you too, Amy," Jin said.

Then, Jin noticed a fine cloth that was coiled around Amy's neck. It's a blue scarf with snow and snowflake designs all over it, which told the season where it is best used.

"You have a beautiful scarf," Jin commented while he gazed at the scarf which her love wore.

"Thank you!" Amy said in a joyous voice. "I brought it last week. So, what do you think?"

"It suits you nicely," Jin said. "It amplified your already beautiful image."

"Oh, Jin…" Amy said, while she hugged him more.

"You're really an angel," Jin said. "I hope god won't be angry at me if I'm going to take this angel."

Amy blushed and Jin smiled when he saw this.

"How about we take a seat?" Jin said.

"Okay~" Amy said.

While walking, Jin said "You were always running in my mind. Just remember, if you'll trip, I'll be always here to catch you."

Amy punched her playfully at his shoulder and Jin chuckled.

"Stop those lines," Amy said.

"As you wish, my queen," Jin said.

Both of them sat down on the bench and they talked there for a while, sharing the moments they have for each other. But time can't stop just for them, it has to run and since the two must separate to avoid conflict, they just have to, even though they don't want to. Jin kissed Amy's forehead before he bid farewell to her. Amy also said her farewell and both of them promised to each other that they'll meet again someday, somehow, somewhere.

…

A few days after, Jin was on his rigorous training when someone knocked on the door. He stopped and checked the door and saw Ronan, the postman.

"A letter for you, sir," Ronan said while he gave a letter to Jin.

"Thank you, Ronan," Jin said and he closed the door.

Jin read the front part of the letter he received and he noticed that it was from his love, Amy. Jin hastily opened it and read it. "Dear Jin, Meet me at the cliff that overlooks the ocean tomorrow at 5 p.m. Your love, Amy," he read it out loud. He was excited to know that he'll meet her love again and he can't wait for tomorrow to come.

The next day, Jin was prepared to leave as the clock ticked at 4 p.m. He quickly grabbed his jacket and his bag before he left his humble abode to meet with his love. It was a long walk for Jin but it doesn't matter to him as long as he'll meet Amy. When he arrived, he saw no one and he waited and waited. It was quite a while before Amy came, wearing a different jacket, mittens and other things to fight the cold but this has an exception. Amy still wore the scarf she wore the last time they met.

"Miss, am I in heaven?" Jin started the conversation.

"No~," Amy said. "You're in my heart."

Jin smiled while he hugged Amy, who also returned the affection.

"Okay, you caught me there," Jin said.

Amy put out her tongue while she closed her one of her eye.

"You caught me there, while I'm falling in love with you," Jin said, making a comeback.

"Didn't expect that to happen," Amy said. "Still, I love you Jin!"

"I love you too, Amy," Jin said while Amy kissed him on the cheek.

"Say, why don't we watch the sunset while we talk to each other?" Amy said.

"Sounds good," Jin said.

Then, Amy dragged Jin to the nearby bench as they talked to each other.

"What a beautiful sunset, isn't it?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Jin said. "But you're the most beautiful in the entire world if you'll ask me."

Amy gave him a peck on Jin's cheek.

"I hope I won't get too fat because you're always feeding me with tons of your love," Jin said.

Amy punched him a little harder in the shoulder.

"Ouch. What was that?" Jin asked in a soft and sweet manner.

"That is just a dose of my affection to you," Amy said.

"I hope I won't get overdosed," Jin said.

"You can really make up some good pick-up lines," Amy commented.

"What about it?" Jin asked.

"It's just that you're the best, Jin!" Amy said.

"Amy, as long as you're in my life, I can do anything you want," Jin said.

"I know," Amy said. "And you'll always be my boyfriend."

"I will not be your boyfriend always, Amy," Jin said.

Amy was startled a little bit but Jin said "You're going to be my wife sooner or later."

"Oh Jin~" Amy said.

Amy placed her head on Jin's shoulder while both of them watched the sunset. Jin caught a whiff of the scent of Amy's hair and he liked it. It was just like when he first met her. The scent was aromatic that it can even melt Jin.

'I'll never forget that scent,' Jin thought.

Both of them enjoyed the sight while they are together. Both of them loved being with each other. Both of them are glad to have known each other. This was a very special moment for them but the sad truth is that happy moments have their end.

Someone tapped at Jin's free shoulder and he looked behind him where he found a group of men who were black tuxedos, black necktie and black glasses. Jin stood up which also made Amy aware of the situation at hand. Amy went behind Jin as he recognized a person behind all of these black men, Amy's father…

Both of them feared of this. Amy's father was not too happy and a snap of his fingers made the 'bodyguards' move. Jin fought back, delivering kicks and punches to the bodyguards.

Jin was a great fighter, yes, but considering that he was outnumbered one to who-knows-how-many-they-are, it was like he was trying to pull off an impossible win. Still, Jin didn't give up. He didn't even put the word 'give up' and its tenses in his vocabulary; name it the past tense or future tense or anything.

Jin can feel that weariness was taking over him but it didn't show in his actions. Instead, it just made him more determined to protect his love that was just behind her. He went all out, delivering killer kicks and punches to any enemy in sight.

"Jin! Help!" a shout snapped Jin out of his senses as he looked behind him, two black men were taking her away. Jin rushed towards them and punched one of the guys in the face and he attempted to take Amy back but he was pulled by a great force.

"Let me go!" Jin demanded as more and more of the guys pulled him away from Amy as both Jin and Amy were trying to reach each other. Jin noticed that they're getting farther away from each other inch by inch and the adrenaline kicked in. Jin suddenly tried to close the gap and he sure did, closing in while trying to reach for Amy. He grabbed hold of something soft when his adrenaline went out as fast as it kicked in and he was pulled back. He was on the ground and he tried to get up but he was pounded by the bodyguards.

"Let me go, bastards!" Jin said, a tear flowing out of his eyes even though his face tells that he was fiercer than a lion. "I SAID LET GO!" he said.

Amy, who was crying for Jin, was dragged into a decent car and she was forcefully placed there. Jin saw that and he tried to get up but his efforts are hopeless. Amy's father entered the same car and they left, leaving Jin heartbroken.

Jin cried and one by one the guards left, leaving Jin alone. Then, Jin noticed that he was holding something… soft. He looked at it and he saw Amy's scarf. He sat upright and held the scarf tightly, promising to himself that he'll get Amy from her father no matter what. He stood up and picked up his bag, which was on the ground and left for his home.

When he was about to go home, two policemen where on patrol and Jin knew one of them. It's Rufus.

"Oh, Jin," Rufus said.

"Oh… Hello there, Rufus," Jin said.

"May I check your bag for a second for security purposes," Rufus said. "A lead told us that there was something malicious happening here."

"Sure… why not?" Jin said in his ever depressing tone before he gave his red bag to the officer.

Rufus checked every corner of his bag and pulled out a sachet with white powder inside of it.

"Jin, can you explain this?" Rufus asked.

"Explain what?" Jin asked, still confused.

"What's a sachet of illegal drug doing in your bag, sir?" Rufus asked.

"Wait… What? Illegal drug! I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know where that came from!" Jin argued.

"Sorry, dude, but you'd have to come to jail with us," Rufus said.

Rufus handcuffed Jin while his partner went to the police car.

"Don't worry dude," Rufus whispered. "If you proved that you're innocent, you'll be out of jail in no time."

Jin quietly went into the police car with Rufus as he was taken away.

…

Several days later, Jin was using the phone which he requested from the police officer and dialed a close friend's number. The phone rang until someone answered on the line.

"Hello? Who's this?" someone answered with a yawn.

"Sieghart, this is me, Jin," Jin said.

"Hey, Jin! Is it true that you're involved in illegal drugs?" Sieghart said in the other line.

"I'll tell you that I'm completely innocent on it. I just don't know how it got there," Jin said. "Anyway, that doesn't matter now. I want to ask something."

"What is it?" Sieghart said.

"How's Amy? Is she alright?" Jin asked and waited for a reply.

A few seconds passed…

"Sieghart?" Jin said.

A few more seconds passed…

"I'm waiting…" Jin said.

A minute passed…

"Sieghart!" Jin shouted.

"Yes? Yes? What are you asking again?" Sieghart said on the other line.

Jin sighed and repeated his question.

"Oh. Amy's fine… Don't worry! Ehehehehe," Sieghart said.

Jin sighed and said "You're lying. I can tell. Now, tell me… How's Amy?"

"Jin, don't get too shocked, okay?" Sieghart said.

"Too shocked with what?" Jin asked while curiosity got over him.

"You see… Amy…" Sieghart said.

"Go on…" Jin said.

"Yesterday, Mari told me that Amy… died… in an accident," Sieghart said.

"What? What accident?" Jin shouted through the phone.

"You see… Mari told me that Amy was bumped by a truck and her head hit hard on the ground," Sieghart said. "A lot of blood seeped out of her and when she arrived at the hospital, she didn't make it."

"No…" Jin muttered.

Jin didn't believe what he heard. He doesn't want to believe what he heard. He hoped that Sieghart was lying but his voice just told him the truth and he knew it. What Jin doesn't know is that Amy died because when she heard that Jin went to jail from her close friend, Arme, she tried to escape his father's clutches and when she got out, Amy was too occupied in getting to the jail that she forgot to look if there is any vehicle in the street before she crossed it.

"Hey, dude! Calm down! Remember, don't get too shocked! I told you that!" Sieghart shouted through the line.

"No…" Jin muttered.

"Uh oh…" Sieghart said.

Jin started to punch the wall which resulted in some cracks on it. Tears where flowing down his eyes as he did so and Rufus acted quickly to calm him down. Instead, he quickened his punches which make the wall crumble a bit and Rufus had no choice but to use tear gas on him and Jin fell unconscious.

…

Jin woke up and found himself that he was back in his cell. The first thing he remembered was about Amy. Then, he cried and he brought out Amy's scarf, which was allowed to keep in the cell.

"Amy… I'm so sorry…" Jin muttered while he held the soft scarf and felt the fine cloth. He kept on saying the same things and he cried all day. He never ate lunch or dinner. He just left it to rot on his small table of his.

"Why did this happen?" Jin muttered. "Why?"

…

Later that night, Jin was holding the scarf, feeling the fine cloth with snowy designs on it while he tied one of its ends on the metal loop which was on the ceiling. A chair helped him in doing so as he touched the long cloth. He pulled it up and made a circular loop on the other end. Then, he pulled it and saw that the scarf can withstand his weight. Jin checked if he did it correctly, he didn't want to repeat the process again. Jin's eyes were all sore and tears where still there but they're not flowing as fast as before. Then, Jin inserted his head inside the loop he just made on the scarf.

'Amy… Wait for me…' Jin thought.

Then, Jin jumped off the chair.

…

The next day, Rufus was about to give Jin his breakfast. When he reached his cell, he found him... dead, hanging on the scarf that Rufus recognized as Amy's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End of story. Please tell me your comments by posting it as a review.**

**If you, reader, have read one of my Grand Chase story, Chaos Begins, I just want to tell you that it's already finished and has a sequel named "A Change in Oneself". Review in every chapter in the stories if you haven't reviewed yet.**

**If you, reader, have read one of my Grand Chase story, The Cownat War: Rewrite Edition, I'm going to say it's been postponed for a while. Don't worry! I'll update it sooner. It's not discontinued.**

**If you, reader, have read one of my Grand Chase story, A Change in Oneself, please wait for the update as I was currently typing it. ^^**

**If you, reader, have read this story completely… REVIEW!**

**If you, reader, haven't read this story completely, then… DON'T SKIP! READ THE STORY ABOVE! THEN, REVIEW!**

**If you, reader, haven't read this yet… WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THAT?**


End file.
